1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to the field of protecting electronic devices, and more particularly, to a portable electronic device, a storage medium and a method for reporting a location of the portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
People are used to putting their portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants, in bags or coat pockets. If people are careless, the portable electronic devices may fall out of the bags or coat pockets and drop on the ground. If the people fail to see this and do not pick up the portable electronic devices, the portable electronic devices may be lost.